Witch Meister
by A Feral Fatty
Summary: Arachnophobia has been defeated and life returns to normal, for now. Two new students arrive at the D.W.M.A. and a black omen calls. Can a witch be accepted into the folds of the Meister Academy? Reviews welcome!
1. Ch 1: A New Year! Two New Students?

Fools! Greetings and welcome to my first fan-fic based on the popular anime series Soul Eater. For those of you wondering when this takes place, this whole story takes place during the time skip in the manga series after Aracnophobia is killed. Dsclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything affiliated with the series in any way.

Main Character Bios:

Name: Joey Sneiderwine

Country of Origin: England

Height: 5'10"

Age: 17

Class: 1 Star Meister

A witch by birth, but a meister of deadly power. Not too terribly much is known about Joey,  
only that he has the soul of a witch and is currently enrolled at the D.W.M.A. He has an aversion to most social situations and as such is seen as a loner. Usually seen in a black long-sleeve T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and faded dark grey jeans. He wears a series of chains along his person though his most defining feature is his necklace bearing the pentagram.

Name: Tyler Stephenson

Country of Origin: America

Height: 6'4"

Age: 16

Class: Mass Destruction Weapon

A nonchalant and laid back young man with the bodily build of an ox. Also a new student of the D.W.M.A. Tyler can change himself into a massive two-handed war hammer that very few could ever hope to wield. He is Usually seen in a dark red hooded sweatshirt and black jeans with a skull cap that has the word Crush in adequately desinged letters written accross the front. Although mostly calm, Tyler has been known to be ruthless in battle and often cannot be stoped until everything on the field is dead, friend or foe.

This world has seen its share of violence over the past few months. Between the fight with Aracnophobia and the constant threat of the kishin looming all around them, the D.W.M.A has certainly had their hands full. But thanks to the efforts of a few well renowned students Aracnophobia lost its power and life started again. Classes at the Death Weapon Meister Academy went back to normal and everyone seemed to be settling back into the lives they knew so well. Well, at least until the new students rolled in.

The outer courtyard was packed full of newcomers all dressed in their best attire. The front of the D.W.M.A. seemed especially done up with decorations set in perfect symmetry. Walking into the main entrance leads to a large commons area slowly being filled with new students.  
People mingle hear and there, some sampling the buffet and others trying their best to look at home. The event is definatley one for the record books, even Death himself makes his rounds to each group of people to get more acquainted with the students. Lavish furnishings line the walls situated beneath large paintings of various Death Scythes. Soft music can be heard from a piano in the far corner of the room followed by a small barage of applause immediately afterward. A perfect night filled with laughter and merrymaking. Someone even managed to climb on one of the chandeliers just to prove a point. Definately one hell of a night.

Sitting on one of the couches however, one particular partygoer doesn't seem to be having much fun. A modestly sized young man dressed in a halfazzardly pieced together suit sits alone with a look of complete uninterest plastered to his face. He almost looks like he was forced to come to this place, and as such is giving off this icy aura that people notice and stay away from. All that is save one. A bulky young man with a plate loaded with food casually walks up to the boy on the couch. This tank is definately the largest person in the room. Dressed in a matte gray suit this guy is also wearing a skullcap very innapropriate for the situation. This young man also has a small plastic tag attached to his coat that reads 'Weapon'. "Mind if I sit here? All the other couches are taken." Says the large man.

"Sure." Says the other.

"Not much of a words guy huh? Its cool, whatever." The large man sits on the couch much to the couch's displeasure. "Oh, my names Tyler by the way." Tyler reaches out his hand in a casual handshake.

"Joey Sneiderwine." Joey takes Tyler's and with his and realizes that he can't see it anymore. The two shake hands and sit quietly for a while. The only difference now is that Tyler has this perplexed look on his face almost as if the air he's breathing isn't actually there. '

"Hey, I'm gonna get some more chow. Save my spot?" Tyler says as he gets up allowing the couch to let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry man, but no can do. I can't stand social gigs like this. Nice to meet you." Joey says as he stands up as well making his way to the exit. Before he can make it there a kid with spiky blue hair runs into him making quite a commotion.

"Hey, watch where you're walking! Don't you know who I am?" The kid snaps at Joey.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm going to find out." Joey says exasperated.

The kid with the spikey hair poses in the most heroic way he can and shouts for all to hear.  
"I am the greatest assassin of all time, Black Star! What do you have to say about that?"

"Never heard of you." After a second something dawns on Joey. "Wait weren't you the idiot that was hanging from the cieling earlier?"

"Okay, me and you, outside, now!" Black Star seethes through gritted teeth. "Tsubaki! We have work to do!" A young woman reluctantly follows Black Star out to the courtyard. Another young woman with pig tails runs over to the nearest teacher, a tall man who looks almost patchwork.

After a while everyone is lining the courtyard leaving a wide area for the dual to commence uninterrupted. Black Star stands next to Tsubaki who in the blink of an eye turns herself into a small blade.

"You have no idea what you're in for newbie." Black Star snarls at Joey.

"Wait," The teacher from earlier was called Dr. Stein and was charged with the task of being the referee for the fight. "This fight cannot take place, this boy doesn't even have a weapon." Small murmurs from the crowd start up, no one wanted to be on the recieving end of Black Star's abilities.

"I'm game!" A voice shouts from the back of the crowd closest to the doors of the D.W.M.A.  
Sure enough a large man steps out of the crowd taking off his jacket and tie as well as unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt.

"You'll be this boys weapon? What is your name?" Stein addresses Tyler.

"It's Tyler Stephenson, I've been waiting for a little excitement tonight." Tyler positions himself off to Joey's right side. "Don't drop me now." Tyler says with a devious grin.

In no time the six feet giant is gone followed by a small cloud of dust. As the dust clears Joey can be seen holding Tyler's weapon form. Tyler's weapon form is massive, easily eight feet long. The handle is white with a black leather stripe cascading down its length. The business end of this form is something to be feared. One side of the head is a large sinister looking axe blade completely black save the blade which glints shining silver as proof to how sharp it is. The other side is a massive hammer maul. The face of the mammer is covered in sharp spikes, much like that of an oversized meat tenderizer, the side of this hammer has a white spiral emblazoned into the sides. The very tip of the head is a devious looking spear head with a symbol that some have never seen before, a inverted cross placed in the center of an omega. The counter balance to the head is a very heavy, very angry looking reaper skull.

Joey stands there not even phased by the transformation. Picking Tyler up off the gound so the counter balance does not rest on the ground, Joey effortlessly gets into stance.  
Dropping low to the ground he swings Tyler up and over so that the handle rests across the back of his shoulders. Joey's face is nothing but concentration and sheer determination.

In a flash Black Star makes the first move. Coming in fast he tries to catch Joey from the back. But Joey is no pushover, with a deft movement he plants Tyler into the ground by the spear head blocking Black Star's attack with the handle. A smirk comes accross Black Star's face as Tsubaki suddenly explodes into a thick smoke screen. Not to be taken by surprise Joey grabs Tyler, still planted, and pole vaults out of the smoke. Outside the distraction Black Star waits with Tsubaki, this time taking the form of a giant shuriken.  
Without a seconds hesitation Tsubaki is in the air headed striaght for Joey. Using the weight of Tyler's massive form, Joey swings Tyler to the side as hard as he can causing him to shift enough to catch Tsubaki and return the throw. This definately caught Black Star off guard and before he was to be cut down by his own weapon Tsubaki changes back into her human form taking down Black Star and deciding the fight.

Coming to rest once again on the ground Tyler changes back into his human form sitting crossed legged beside joey. The crowd is dead silent. Coming out of the disbelief, Stein declares Joey and Tyler winners of the dual followed by a series of congratulatory shouts and cheers. As the crowd goes back into the ball room Black Star, Tsubaki, and a small series of other students wait back in the courtyard. Tyler makes his way to the small group and the newly defeated Black Star offering him a hand up. The peace act works and Black Star gets to his feet. The others that are here look very intersting, one the young woman with the pig tails standing alongside some guy with white hair. The other a man in a black and white getup with three white stripes in his hair, closely followed by two girls.

Introductions were made revealing that this small group of friends consisted to some of the best meisters of the D.W.M.A. Maka Albarn and her weapon Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, and the son of the head master himself Death the Kid and his weapons Patti and Liz.

For the rest of the evening people were brought into the folds of the D.W.M.A. kicking off a new year with fun and laughs. At least everyone but Tyler. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about his new meister, but it went against his nature to worry so he figured he'd get answers one way or another and got back to that food table.

Elsewhere a dark ritual is being performed by a small sect of witches. A pentagram shines in the center of a circle of various reagents and archaic writings. Ingredients one by one start to funnel their way into the center of the circle as if caught in a small cyclone. With a series of bright flashes the reagents form themselves into the shape of a man. Moderately tall with flowing red hair, his eyes are decidedly red. As his final features come into focus he raises an arm and the souls of those doing the ritual are ripped out of their bodies and quickly eaten. A woman with snakelike features steps out of the shadows speaking to this man is a beguiling tone.

"Lord Berial, I am honored to finally meet you," The woman says as she bows deeply.

The man speaks in a voice that not even Lucifer himself could keep from shuddering to. "Why have you summoned me mortal? Speak or I shall have your soul as well!"

Showing not even the slightest hint of fear the woman looks Berial in the eye. "I have heralded your way to this world my Lord. Your time has come, and I humbly and unquestioningly serve you."

Berial roars as he grabs the woman by the neck.  
"So be it. Before I can take my place I must recover all pieces of my soul, only one remains. Where is it?" Berial drops her tothe floor where she gasps out the location of the soul and the one who carries it.

"D.W.M.A.-Joey-"


	2. Ch 2: Resonation! Do You Have Power?

Fools! Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter two of my series based off of Soul Eater. The first chapter was mostly just to set the scene and I figured I'd demonstrate the power of our main heroes. Since this is supposed to be a bit of a parody there will be frequent breaks from the seriousness of this story. Please leave a review and be as brutal as you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything affiliated with the series in any way.

Death Weapon Meister Academy on a normal day is nothing even close to the word. After the initiation ceremonies everyone is put into their respective classes. Classes are first based off of age and then skill level achieved. To find each team's power and skill a meister and his or her weapon must complete a series of physical tests as well as trials to monitor how well the two souls can resonate with each other. The tests take place out in the main courtyard where students can use their abilities without having to possibly damage the school in the process. Each team is assigned to an instructor and is then tested by whomever their proctor might be using their own methods. While Lord Death himself could not make it to the event, the whole operation is overseen by three Death Scythes, Spirit Albarn, Maria Mjolnir, and Yumi Azusa.

Almost a week has passed since the opening ceremonies where our two heroes were first put to the test of defeating Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki. Everyone was a little more relaxed with eeach other now and everyone got along just fine. Joey and Tyler took life at the D.W.M.A nicely and were having no trouble adjusting to their new lives, but these teachers were bound and determined to kill them.

As luck would have it, Tyler and Joey were being tested by one of the more unforgiving teachers and as such the two have been doing a large sum of physical exercises. Whether it be running a few miles or doing a hundred push ups this particular teacher just did not care.

"Man! I feel like I'm going to die!" Tyler gasps with extreme lack of breath.

Joey wipes sweat from his forehead with the front of his athletic shirt. "Well, I guess it can't get any worse?" The instructor, now resembling something like Satan himself, blows his whistle and the two collapse in unison.

"Get up fellas! You have resonation to report to." The teacher says with lack of empathy.

Reluctantly finding the will to move the two get to their feet and start toward the resonation test. Along the way people are doing various tests, some with weapons drawn, and some one on one fighting to measure the strength of both weapon and meister. These tests both Tyler and Joey passed with flying colors, though they have never had the opportunity to practice resonation.

A short while later and Tyler and Joey are on the opposite side of the courtyard inside a little chalked off area meant to keep others out of the way. Standing in the center of the ring is a woman with long auburn hair and an eye patch with a lightning bolt designed on the front over her left eye. Joey and Tyler enter the ring expecting the worst the D.W.M.A. has to offer. But to their surprise the woman speaks in a soft cheery tone with the most genuine smile on her face.

"Hello you two, I'm Maria and I am going to be your proctor for the resonation exam." Marie pulls out a small clip board and a pencil. "Your Joey and this is your weapon Tyler right?"

"Yeah thats us." Joey says reassured. "But we've never done this before so I have no clue where to begin." Joey looks at Tyler for some sort of clue but Tyler just shakes his head.

"Its okay, not many people here today have resonance down to a science. Take it from a Death Scythe, its actually easier than it looks." Marie scratches some stuff down on her clip board as she walks to the end of the testing area. "Now change form and take position in the middle please."

Tyler and Joey make their way to the middle of the testing area and find that most of the other students being tested are watching them. After the defeat of Black Star, who wouldn't want a measure of the power these two hold?

Tyler disappeares into a cloud of dust and is replaced by his devious looking weapon form, a brutal two handed tool of ultimate destruction.

"Oh? He's definately a big one. Okay your nearly halfway there." Marie remarks as she notes various features of the two. "Now just be calm, completely clear your mind and only focus on the other's soul. Your goal is to match your wavelengths in perfect harmony."

'Clear my mind huh?' Joey thinks as he does his best.

Joey coses his eyes to shut out the distraction of the other students watching and tries to forget where he is. After a while he hears a noise off in the distance and a warm summer breeze on his face. Opening his eyes Joey can see a giant tree in a vast field of the greenest grass lit only by the silvery cast of the full moon that hangs overhead. A figure stands next to the tree waving an invitation to come closer.

"Well, I guess I have no choice." Joey speaks to himself out loud to assure himself he isn't going insane.

Joey starts toward the massive tree that only gets larger as he comes closer. Nearing the trunk of the tree, strange fruit lay about scattered around the field. Picking one up to examine it closely the fruit bears a striking resemblance to a thorny apple. It's spiky outer skin is sharp and can cut easily. Dropping the fruit to the ground Joey continues on to the base of the tree. Once there he can see Tyler leaning up against the trunk holding one of the dangerous apples.

"You've finnaly arrived. I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it." Tyler sits down on the soft grass at the base of the tree his back propped up against the thick bark.

Joey looks around to take in his surroundings. "What is this place exactly?"

"This is my soul. It's a tranquil enough place, definately my style." Tyler takes a bite out of the thorny apple he is holding not even cutting himself once.

Joey looks at Tyler in disbelief, he had never heard of anyone entering a soul before. "This is your soul? Looks peaceful."

"RRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" A loud roar comes from the opposite side of the tree loud enough to make more fruit from above fall to the ground below. Joey, taken by surprise jumps at the sudden outburst.

"What the hell was that?" Joey says as he regains his composure. "I've never heard anything so fierce in my life!"

Letting out a heavy sigh and throwing away his fruit, Tyler stands up to look Joey in the eye. "Being my meister means not only wielding me, but controlling me. Every weapon has some sort of demon trapped within them. Weapons are used to kill and take the souls of those we kill, making us less human each and every time." Tyler places a hand on the tree trunk. "On the other side of this tree is a place where I keep my demons locked away. It is a place of desolation and fire, of rivers of blood where the fruits of life rot away before they are savored. There also lies my strength and my undoing, there is the power that you must bear to wield me in combat." As if to confirm his story the ground beneath their feet quakes violently almost causing Joey to lose his balance.

Tyler looks Joey in the eye, a look of complete seriousness plastered to his face. "This is your only chance to back down and choose another weapon. If you cannot control me you will break under the power and you will not survive."

A smirk plays accross Joeys face. "Stop with the theatrical crap, I just want to get this day over with so I can get some sleep."

Tyler lets out a reassured smile. "Okay, I'm cool with it. Here we go!" Tyler takes his hand away from the tree only to have the goliath plant disappear reavealing a place too unspeakable to mention. Bodies lay about in pools of blood and gore, lightning streaks accross a flame filled sky. And towering above it all, a demon of immense ferocity and malice. It's eyes shine the deepest shade of red and its claws are cracked and dripping with festering gore. Looking over his shoulder Joey sees that Tyler is gone and he is alone. Turning back to the creature is Tyler covered in blood, a manic smile fixed onto his face.

Tyler speaks in a voice not his own. "You have power? Heh, we shall see."

A bright light errupts all around the two and reality comes back into focus. Eyes wide,  
weapon front and center Joey stands ready for anything. The ground around Joey's feet starts to crack and shake, every eye is on this meister and his weapon. The air sizzles and cracks with soul energy.

Over the maelstrom Joey and Tyler shout in unison. "SOUL RESONANCE!"

A shockwave of massive proportions shakes outward from the pair catching everyone off guard,  
some even loose their balance. Tyler's form starts to change, the head of his form morph into a giant twin headed hammer head of pulsating bright red energy. The reaper skull counterweight on the end changes into a large circular blade of the same red energy. The size of the new form is massive compared to the previous form.

Thoughts rush through Joey's mind. Suggestions to kill and maime, to destroy and never feel remorse. All played by the sound of Tyler's voice.

'No, I made a promise and I'm keeping it!' Increasing his soul wavelength Tyler's manic suggestions are drowned out and Joey is left in control. Standing in his accomplisment awhile, Joey and Tyler release their resonance and Tyler takes his more casual form.

Cheers come from the crowd followed by clapping from the rest, even the teachers were impressed.

"Lets not do that again." Joey says to Tyler with a smirk on his face.

"Why? It was fun right?"

"Yeah, but to be honest I feel a little gay resonating souls with you." Joey sits down to catch his breath but the relief is short lived as Maka Albarn comes running from the school.

"Don't just stand there, restrain him!" Maka says as she runs to the training site. "You have to get him now!"

Marie steps out in front of Maka cutting her off from Joey and Tyler. "Hold on there, whats the meaning of this?"

Pointing an accusing finger at Joey Maka drops the ball. "Hes a witch, when he resonated I saw his soul from the balcony! Hes a witch!"

Dead silence. Time stopped. Everyone seemed to have this permanent look of shock welded to their faces. Joey sat there just wondering how he could have slipped up. A group of large men apprehend Joey and lead him inside the school. Tyler follows after them.

End Chapter 2

What will happen to our heroes now that the truth about Joey is revealed? It wouldn't be suspense if I told you. Next chapter will be coming in a day or two!


	3. Ch 3: Can a Witch Catch a Break?

Fools! Well everyone, I lied. I said I would have this chapter out in a few days and its been a month. Been pretty crazy around here lately. This isn't as long as my previous chapters, mostly because I ran out of material :P. Well here is chapter three, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything affiliated with Soul Eater in any way.

The cell they threw Joey into was cold, damp, and very dark. Four walls of very thick stone that stifles the soul wavelength of the captive make the air thick with their power. Joey is bound, hands and feet, in a very special apparatus designed by Lord Death himself to seal a witch's power even further. Soft moonlight beams into the small window near the ceiling barely illuminating the tiny room. A small bunk half-hazzardly put together sits alone and neglected on the left wall, and a small table also shares the same feeling on the far wall of the room.

Footsteps ring out in the small corridor outside betraying the lonely silence. Two voices,  
one male and one female, can be heard in between the stabbing foot falls. For a while Joey sits there trying to determine what these two are talking about but gives up when he draws the conclusion that they are speaking in hushed tones.

As the voices draw ever nearer, the foot steps stop just short of Joey's cell door. A soft jingling of keys, and the door to the cell open wide allowing bright light to stab at Joey's eyes causing him to blink in pain. When the world finally comes into focus again Joey can make out the faces of Spirit Albarn and Yumi Azusa.

Yumi lifts a small piece of paper reading it very briefly before telling Joey that he was to come with them to meet Lord Death to recieve his judgment. Getting to his feet, Joey takes what feels like the longest walk of his life, almost certain that he will die today.

Walking through the Death Room, while fitting for the school and surroundings, never fails its duty to creep anyone and everyone out. The large guilotines hang over head with menacing sharpness ready to fall on anyone Lord Death seems fit. Standing in the middle of the room raised slightly by the dais upon which he stands is Lord Death himself.

Lord Death was always a sort of odd person, very personable and good with kids but kind of behind the times in a way. His trademarked white reaper skull mask showed no emotion but delivered a cold and icy feeling.

Coming out of the archways Tyler can be seen standing just off the path right before the dais where Death stands. Tyler glances over to Joey and gives a sort of half-hearted smile then looks down at his feet in contemplation of what is to come. Joey and Tyler stand side by side awaiting the fate that was about to be carried out.

Lord Death examines both weapon and meister, eyeing them for any suspiscious behavior. "You are Joey Sneiderwine correct? The witch that somehow found his way into our little school?"

Joey looks Death in the eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Why, or should I say how, did you come to infiltrating Death City without being tracked? Let alone not having a soul barrier around yourself." Lord Death, still with that mocking, emotionless face.

"Well, to be honest. I come from a small sect of witches that does not practice magic in the traditional sense. Each one of us has been modified with a sort of spell that stifles the sway of magic within our own bodies. A sort of limiter." Joey says without skipping a beat.

Lord Death was kind of taken aback by the unexpected story. "Wait, you're telling me that witches would willingly hamper their own magical abilities? Why?"

Joey doesn't even miss a beat and comes back with his honest answer. "Because there are some people who just want to live a normal life. Witches may be destructive in nature, but we are still human, magic or no."

Silence was the only answer. Joey's stare was challenging, daring anyone to tell him he is telling lies. Lord Death stands examining his options with the new situation on the table.

After a while the silence is broken by Lord Death resounding in a cheery, very genuine. "Okay, I believe you." The room fell dead, everyone was gabblerflasted at the verdict. "But explain to me one thing, why did you come to the D.W.M.A. when you knew it could have cost you your life?"

Joey casts his eyes to the floor thinking of what to say next. Time passes and Lord Death just sort of acknowledges that Joey has a reason for hesitating. Stories unfold and reasons are shared for various circumstances. At the end of things Lord Death carries out his verdict.

"I will allow you to take part in the classes here at the D.W.M.A. But know this, you will be under constant watch to make sure you do not do something you might regret. You will also attend classes proctored by the best our school has to offer. You will report to class Crescent Moon come Monday morning." Lord Death looks over to Tyler. "The same goes for you as well. I can't say that it will be easy being a witch's weapon, are you sure you're up for the job?"

Tyler's trademark devious grin plays across his face at the thought of how much damage could be done. "I came to this school looking for some fun, looks like I wont be disappointed."

After everything was said and done Lord Death gave Yumi and Spirit their orders and gave the two students their new sleeping arrangements. As everyone clears the room Lord Death turns to his mirror and begins to call someone. After a short while Maria Mjolnir pops up in the glass ready to recieve her orders as well.

"Greetings Lord Death, how are you doing today?"

"Good, good. I have new orders for you Marie, very hush hush." Lord Death begins his rant of everything that just transpired and the outcome of the event. "So basically I need you to keep an eye on that weapon. I don't really know what could happen with a witch being the chosen meister and judging on the results of their resonation test, they have already mastered the Titan's Hammer technique. Since you have the most experience with soul wavelengths I figured you and Stein would be perfect for the job. Be sure to pass him the information as well."

"Yes, sir." Marie fades from the mirror and Lord Death sits aloneon his room once again preparing the measures of which he may have to take.

Meanwhile Tyler and Joey are being lead by Yumi to a small apartment/dorm building used for student living. Lights play in a few of the windows giving the building a more homelike feel. Yumi opens the door and leads the two boys to the second floor.

"This will be your living domicile. Make yourselves as at home as you like." As Yumi tries to unlock the door a series of loud yells comes from the apartment across the hall. Before Yumi has a chance to open the door, a white and yellow blur comes shooting out the now off its hinges door. Coming to rest on the hallway floor is none other than Soul Evans, the weapon of the child prodigy Maka Albarn.

Soul starts to rouse from his unconscious stuper to see the two new students looming over him. "Hey wait! You're that wit-!"

A loud scream comes from the mayhem that is Soul's apartment. "SOUL YOU JERK!" Without warning a large frying pan erupts from the doorway narrowly missing Soul's head and embedding itself into the floor near his left ear. A second voice wafts from the interior of the apartment. "Aww, don't break him Maka! I was just having fun!" Maka appears in the hallway to stop short as she sees her new neighbors.

Yumi, sensing the tension, breaks the silence first. "Maka, these two will be living across from you from this point on. Lord Death has authorized this arrangement and they will be under close surveillance for as long as they are in Death City."

Sparks fly from Maka's eyes as they connect with Joey's who really couldn't care less. From out of nowhere an almost naked woman appears in the doorway behind Maka taking in both of the newcomers. Soul gains his composure and returns to his meister's side. Out of everyone Tyler seemed to be the only one who felt like this situation could be remedied somehow.

"Hey, look, how about I treat all of us to some dinner huh? nothing says welcome to the neighborhood like pizza and discount soda!"

Maka's gaze never faltered. "No thanks, I don't take candy from homicidal maniacs." With that said Maka retreats into her apartment leaving Soul, Joey, and Tyler out in the hallway.

Soul looks Tyler and Joey over with an appraising eye. "Don't worry about Maka, she just has alot of animosity to witches since one of our friends was taken from us. As far as I'm concerned, if Lord Death thinks you can be one of us then I think you might have what it takes." Soul reaches out and he and Tyler shake hands. "I got to go, Maka is going to be in a pretty bad mood tonight. Guess I'm going to have to take a rain check on that pizza." Waving a short good-bye, Soul retreats into his apartment.

"Well, guess thats as good of a welcome as we're going to get huh?" Tyler says exasperated.

"Guess so. Thanks Ms. Azusa for showing us the way, we should be fine from here." Joey says to Yumi who didn't seem to be phased by the whole event.

"Its fine. I've left contact information in the apartment and where you can get ahold of me whenever you need." Nodding a short good-bye to Tyler and Joey, Yumi takes her leave letting Tyler and Joey settle into their new home.

End Chapter 3

Okay, now that I have the whole "Holy crap hes a witch!" thing out of the way we can start getting into it. Chapter 4 is in the works!


End file.
